


We Are (Not) The Cool Kids

by Hannibubble



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cafe AU, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Other, first work on here so please don't kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibubble/pseuds/Hannibubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac runs a cafe. Marius is his new roomate/employee. Jehan owns a florist. Grantaire is a struggling artist. Enjolras is fighting for who know what cause. Bahorel is in the emergency room... again. Feuilly is overworked. Bossuet is in a relationship with Musichetta. Joly is also in a relationship with Musichetta. Combeferre is a motherhen. </p>
<p>Dumb café au that does what it says on the tin really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not too keen on the summary but I might change it later. Although, yes, this is a modern café au that really just does what it says on the tin.  
> Enjoy I guess?

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Grantaire’s deadpan statement received no reply as Courfeyrac ignored him, smiling slightly and drying a cup that wasn’t wet.

Eyes narrowing, and a familiar smirk falling into place, Grantaire inspected the new employee/roommate of his friend.

“It’s because he’s got a cute butt, isn’t it?”

Courfeyrac looked up from the needless drying and followed his friend’s stare. His new employee/roommate, otherwise known as Marius Pontmercy, was currently engrossed in cleaning up a table, rear end facing the two onlookers and swishing as he worked.

“Maybe a little,” replied Courfeyrac, grinning boyishly and revealing the tiny gap in his front teeth which the girls, for some reason, seemed to love, “isn’t he just adorable though?”

Grantaire watched as Marius finished his cleaning, turning towards them and began to stack chairs upon the tables. Honestly, he'd never seen anyone look so happy to be working for his friend, especially considering Marius would be living with Courfeyrac as well.

Adorable was one word for Marius; Grantaire would prefer young and naive. His face was fresh and smeared with freckles that would make a serious game of dot-to-dot; bright eyes screamed of his youth and mousy brown hair was styled accordingly with latest fashion trends, and his t-shirt was from Abercrombie & Fitch. Honestly, Grantaire was surprised he wasn’t working there instead of the café.

He was one of _those_ kids, Grantaire thought.

“Not really my type,” he replied honestly.

“Right, I forgot. You’re more into angry, blond activists, that are literally Greek Gods, who- may I remind you – think you’re a drunken idiot.” Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Speaking of," he continued before Grantaire could reply, "Apollo should've been here ten minutes ago. Combeferre's text said they'd only take five minutes and it's been around fifteen."

"Surely it's not so bad? Maybe they just misjudged how long it would take them." Marius butted it, furrowing his brows and looking between his employer and stranger. Immediately afterwards he turned to Grantaire, holding out his hand to shake and introducing himself, "You must be a friend of Courfeyrac's, right? I'm Marius and we've just moved in together. Wait- no- not like that! I mean- I'm his new roomate/employee!"

Yup, Grantaire concluded as he watched the colour filling Marius's cheeks, definitely naïve. However, before he could respond, the door to the cafe abruptly burst open and the sound of two young men arguing filled the room.

"-regardless, that doesn't mean you start a fight with someone." One of them said firmly, adjusting his glasses and pulling the blond man up.

"I maintain that he started it." The blond retorted petulantly, trying in vain to push the rebelious curls from his vision. "He punched me first- all I did to 'provoke' him was tell him to be more respectful to that woman."

"I looked away for a minute to text Courf and next thing I know your nose is bleeding and you've got some random man by the collar!"

"Sorry, but can I interrupt you and the missus and suggest you perhaps save this for the bedroom?" Grantaire chose that moment to speak up, noticing Marius's complexion go whiter by the second and finding it the funniest thing he'd seen all day. And he'd watched a recoring of 'The Book of Mormon' earlier.

The blond man's head immediately snapped around to glare whilst the bespectacled one placed a hand on his shoulder, sighing and silently encouraging him to let it go.

"See? He thinks I look like a girl too." The blond continued to vocalise his frustrations, albeit less angrily and in more of a dejected fashion which, unfortunately, made it sound more like he was sulking.

"The asshole said you look like a girl?" Couferyac asked over the bespectacled man's cry of, "You don't look like a girl, Enjolras!"

The blond, now known as Enjolras, continued to huff and began to re-adjust the buttons of his shirt as a few had popped out during his scuffle. As soon as he was satisfied he turned to adress his friend with the glasses, "But it's true, Combeferre. Everyone comments on my apparent femininity and no one takes me seriously because of it," looking each of his listeners in the eye, he continued, "look at me and tell me I don't look in the least bit feminine." He concluded, spreading his arms wide and gesturing to himself.

In all honesty, he had a slight point.

Intense blue eyes stared them down, framed by long golden lashes which any woman would be jealous of. His complexion was clear and seemed to be poreless but a healthy rosy colour was visible in his cheeks. The features he had were so delicately carved that if he was still for long enough, he would be reminiscent of an ancient marble statue. Soft, light coloured curls were free to fall around his face and shoulders as they had been tugged free from his hairtie in the fight. The light fading in the window, to Gantaire's amusement, made Enjolras' hair glow and he had to bite back every Rapunzel joke that rose to his lips.

Figure wise, he wasn't frail or short but was more lean and on the taller side, however this wasn't to say he looked muscular. It was more of a hidden strength he carried off, which was rather unfortunate for those who chose to rattle him. 

He had a full bottom lip and a defined cupid's bow. While there were small dimples on his face which spoke of laughter, his lips were usually downturned in an almost pouting frown.

Combining all these features, it wasn't any small feat to say that he was angelic in appearance. However, it must be remembered that angels are warriors of God himself.

The blood crusted underneath Enjolras' nose and above his lips attested to that and only served to make him appear even more so.

Enjolras let out a slightly bitter laugh of victory when his friends remained speechless.

"There really is no denying it then." He said with an air of finality.

"Enjolras," Combeferre began, "you can't simply think that because of your looks no one will take you seriously. It's what you say and do that matters."

Looking at Combeferre for a moment, Enjolras debated arguing further before nodding begrudgingly. There was no point attempting to argue with Combeferre, they'd known each other far too long for either of them to really win.

"He's right, y'know," interjected Grantaire, "we don't give a shit if you look like a Disney princess."

A collective sigh that spoke of longtime suffering fell over the group as Couferyac and Combeferre simply sat back to watch the show. Marius continued to look even whiter and more confused as Enjolras rose like a kraken from the deep to Grantaire's taunt.

"And I'm sure you'll be just as pleased to now that we don't give a shit about how much you drink, or the fact that you ask Courfeyrac to 'Irish up your coffee' at 9am- despite the fact that if he's caught selling that to you at that time he could be in serious trouble since he doesn't actually have a license to sell alcohol, especially at that time. In fact, you shouldn't even be drinking at that time, regardless."

"Terribly sorry, Your Highness. I'll be sure to refresh myself with the latest drinking and trading laws as soon as I'm sober enough." Grantaire hardly missed a beat before cracking out another joke, this one more self-depreciating than the last.

"Like that will ever happen." Enjolras scoffed, a bitter look in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Marius was still as confused as ever and looking very much like a meerkat at a tennis match as he whipped his head around the room.

Courfeyrac just grinned, used to this routine, and clapped Marius on the back. He laughed when Marius jumped.

"And just think, Marius! These are only three of my friends!"

The thought barely crossed his mind before his face paled again and he chuckled nervously. It'll be fine, he thought hopefully (read: prayed), it's not like I have any other friends, and I need this. This will be good for me, he concluded. 

"Don't worry, we're the cool kids." Courfeyrac reassured him with a definitive nod.

Grantaire's laugh echoed throughout the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter if you like?

Working for Courferyac wasn't actually too bad, Marius had concluded. He was still valiantly trying to make it through law school, however, whilst simultaneously working, so unfortunately Courfryac's attempts to introduce him to friends had been put on hold. But living with him was easy enough, really. He'd never understand why Grantaire found it so funny that they were living together. To be honest, some nights Courferyac wasn't even home until early morning so Marius didn't have to worry about volume control or who had dibs on the tv that night. It was actually rather pleasant.

However, there was that one night when Courferyac brought a 'friend' home.

Marius couldn't even look his roomate in the eye, let alone speak to him, the next day without looking like a tomato having a fit. At least he understood now why Courferyac didn't always come home and usually didn't bring 'friends' back now that Marius was there.

He still, on the other hand, gladly accepted phone numbers from customers without hesitation, and nothing could put a damper on his charming cheer.

That was what Marius liked about his new friend. He liked how contagious his glee was.

Today was no exception to that as Marius watched Courferyac bounce around his cafe, chatting up customers and making a decent profit. The only difference being a pair of thickly rimmed glasses were now perched on his nose that he kept having to adjust.

Marius had asked why he was wearing them, before they opened. As far as he was aware, Courfeyrac had perfect vision.

The conversation went something similar to as follows:

"Courf... I wasn't aware you needed glasses, shouldn't you wear them more often then, like Combeferre?" Marius had asked, like a good friend would, he thought.

"Oh no, I don't need glasses!" He responded, laughing before elaborating, "today, my friend, we are attracting college girls and bloggers. These," he wiggled the glasses along with his eyebrows, "are simply the bait."

All Marius could really do was nod dumbly at that. He never really had an understanding of girls, so he'd just have to trust his friend and hope his covoluted plan worked.

"One more thing, Marius," Courferyac placed his hands on Marius' shoulders, "what I am about to ask you is very important to today's plan. Do you understand?"

Marius nodded fervently.

Courferyac took a deep breath for dramatic effect before asking, "What does my hair look like to you?"

After gaping for a moment at the mess of dark hair on his friend's head, Marius answered, "It looks like you've just rolled out of bed..."

This statement didn't, however, deter Courferyac. Actually, he looked positively elated as his grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Perfect!"

And that, was how Courferyac successfully managed to expand his clientelle in less than a day.

Conversly, it was also the day Marius experienced the famed 'Love at First Sight'.

 

* * *

Now, Marius was aware that, just across the street, there was a florist. He was also aware that the florist was run by a man named Jean Prouvaire, whom Courferyac affectionately called 'Jehan'. The one thing that Marius was unaware of, was that Jehan had a rather pretty young employee.

The morning rush had passed as quickly as it had arrived, and Marius was content to just clear tables as he gazed out the window. Seeing as the florist was directly opposite the cafe, the window provided a spectacular view into the other establishment.

Currently, there were no customers and Jehan had braided his strawberry blond hair into a fishtail, allowing his helper to decorate it with small flowers. She had yet to turn around, but Marius could see Jehan's eyes crinkling as he smiled and the girl's shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter.

It was that moment that she turned to sit on a stool facing the window slightly, allowing her employer to fuss over her blonde locks. It was also that moment that Marius had to stop cleaning.

She was perfect.

That was all he could think of. She was just perfect.

Her blue doe eyes snapped up to look at him through long lashes as Jehan nudged her to look, fixing a red flower into a few braids he'd set into her long tresses. Marius blushed immediately and smiled awkwardly in what he hoped was a charming, Courferyac-ish way. She stared back for a moment before breaking out into a sweet smile of pearly teeth, a light blush on her cheeks.

That was when something ignited within him. It was a fire that could not be contained and all he could do was grin stupidly as he tried to act casual, leaning on one of the tall chairs and falling over instantly.

His clumsiness only served to make the girl giggle and Marius couldn't bring himself to look away. If he had allowed his stare to falter though, he would've spotted Jehan reaching for his phone, smirking as he texted Courferyac who had missed the whole spectacle because he was too busy celebrating winning the fight with his cash register.

 

* * *

As soon as his phone started to vibrate, Courferyac's hand shot straight towards it to read the message.

_Your new employee is absolutely adorable! I think he's smitten._

_\- Jehan_

"What..." Courferyac mumbled as he looked up to spy Marius most definitely not working. Instead, he was staring straight through Jehan's shop window, fixated on a young blonde girl. Jehan was making heart signs with his hands, and Marius was oblivious.

He couldn't help it, he had to laugh. It was the most adorable thing. But he was definitely better looking than Mr Pontmercy, right?

Switching to the camera on the phone, he snapped a quick selfie, making a muppet face and grinning as widely as possible. He checked the picture; it was terrible, therefore it was perfect.

_But I'm definitely cuter, right!? He and Cosette would be sweet together though!_

Was what he typed back, making sure to add the photograph as an attachment.

He watched as Jehan muffled his laughter upon receiving the text, trying not to distract Cosette or Marius from their staring. Jehan began frantically typing back and Courferyac waited impatiently until his phone buzzed.

_Yes Courf, you're obviously the cutest, but why the glasses? Cosette has plans with her father so she'll be leaving soon, but I think she may need to do the coffee run tomorrow morning... ;)_

_\- Jehan_

Just as frantically, Courferyac typed out his reply:

_I'll explain later and I think that's a marvellous idea! ;) Right now it would appear that my one and only employee is slacking... See ya :)_

He waved dramaticallythrough the window and made a few kissy faces, chuckling when the colour rose to Jehan's cheeks as was his propensity.

Leaving his phone underneath the desk with the register, Courferyac sauntered over to Marius. Clapping a hand on his shoulder, breaking the boy out of his revere, he had to choke back another laugh at his expense.

"You okay, Marius? We've still got some customers." Courferyac promted him.

All he caught from Marius' reply was a mumbled sentence of "love" and "the colour red". The kid really was a keeper.

"What's that you're on about?"

Marius' head snapped up to meet Courferyac's eyes as he replied, with the air of a man who has just experienced a revelation, "Taylor Swift was right about everything."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not taking this as seriously as I should.  
> This is just something I'm writing when I get stressed out so accuracy and updates aren't a promise.

On Thursdays the cafe was closed to the public. It was, on the other hand, still open for friends. Those friends being: Grantaire, Joly, Bossuet, Combeferre, and Jehan who was currently on a lunch break.

"You know," said Joly, debating whether the coffee in front of him would scald his mouth, "Bossuet and I haven't met this Marius fellow yet. We're starting to wonder whether you just made him up."

He finally took a sip of the beverage, sputtered slightly, and whipped out a small compact mirror from his pocket to check his barely burnt tongue. In doing so, his movements bumped the bald man, Bossuet, sitting next to him, making his own drink dribble from his mouth and down the front of his old t-shirt. He merely shrugged it off with a laughing comment about it being just his luck, and patted Joly reassuringly that it was fine and that no, no he did not need to be treated for burns.

They were the oddest pair, those two.

Bossuet, being only two years Joly's senior at 25, was already completely bald. His early hair loss was surely just a sign of his neverending string of bad luck. If it could be broken, Bossuet could break it; if it could be lost, Bossuet would lose it; and if it could be tripped over, Bossuet's legs would make a great deal of effort in order to do so. Added to his terrible luck was also his terrible financial situation. Managing money was never his strong suit, and unfortunately he didn't make enough of it for this to not be an issue. None of this, however, would ever leave him bitter. The ability to just shrug things off with a grin came to him just as naturally as his premature baldness. 

Joly, on the opposite hand, still had a head full of thick auburn hair, but this didn't stop him from his paranoia that it would suddenly start molting from his scalp in great fistfuls from some unknown disease. Luckily for him, no such ailment had befallen him. The same could be said for the many others which he claimed to possibly be afflicted with. In fact, the only issue with his health worth noting, would be his terrible sinuses. All year round he would sniffle, whether it be from hayfever or the common cold he would be forced to carry several packets of tissues with him. It was safe to say that the young man was a bit of a hypochondriac, which meant there was some humour to be seen in the fact that he was a medical student well on his way to becoming a doctor. However, when he didn't believe he was dying, Joly was actually a rather aimiable young man- if not occasionally a little too energetic.

Despite their apparent differences, Bossuet and Joly actually got on rather fantastically together. They even shared an appartment. At some point, their friends began to question their relationship and how platonic it actually was, but these questions were soon tossed aside when they found that both men were in relationships.

Joly was currently dating a charming young woman by the name of Musichetta. Bossuet was also currently dating a charming young woman by the name of Musichetta.

Their friends had, by that point, given up on questioning them. It was far easier to just roll with it.

"No, he does definitely exist!" Courferyac insisted, "he just spends so much time studying." The last part he made a face at, as if the very notion made him sick. "I mean it's not like Enjolras in high school, but it's just irritating." He added on, noticing Combeferre's expression of concern.

"Where is Enjolras anyway? He's usually here." Bossuet spoke up. Graintaire's ears perked up a little at the mention of his Apollo.

Combeferre looked slightly uneasy before speaking, "He said something about being long overdue for a haircut."

"You don't seriously think he's going to-? Is he really still so bothered by that one statememt? It was weeks ago!" Courferyac asked hurriedly.

"I don't know," Combeferre replied, "it's not just that one guy. This is something that's bothered him for a while, and you and I both know he's never openly given a damn about what he looks like, so I really don't know."

There was something definitely uneasy in Combeferre's voice at not knowing. Enjolras was and is his best friend, he was supposed to know these things.

"Anyway, Marius does exist and he is adorable. Cosette thought so too." Jehan, as badly dressed as ever in a lurid orange scarf, attempting cheer, picked up the conversation from there.

"So Cosette has met him too?" Combeferre asked, attempting to shake his previous thoughts from his head.

"I wouldn't really use the word 'met', to be honest," Courferyac started awkwardly.

"You told me they just stared at eachother longingly like stalkers with restraining orders." Graintaire, not even looking up from his sketchbook, finished so Courferyac didn't have to. Currently he was working on a drawing of Bossuet. He liked the way the light bounced off his shiny head that day.

Laughter errupted around the tables they had pulled together at the mental image.

"It wasn't like that..." Jehan still laughed slightly, "it was much sweeter. They're in love." He blushed a little at the end of his statement, but there was still a sort of finality in his tone that no one could argue with.

"And that's exactly why yesterday was so painfully awkward when you sent Cosette for drinks." There was a light irritation in Courferyac's tone, but it was mostly teasing.

"I had no idea he would spill so much coffee," Jehan's face grew redder, making the usually hard to notice freckles on his nose stand out angrily.

"Just be greatful it was on himself," Courferyac laughed it off, "although, when he ran off to go change, I was left to deal with the customers and the shadow he's picked up." Upon the looks of confusion he received, he elaborated, "It's a girl who likes him, I think she's around Cosette's age. She only really comes here to see him, but she buys a drink so I can't complain"

There were nods of understanding around the group. Turning a customer away, even if they weren't really a customer, was rude and it's not like she kicked up any sort of fuss.

Conversation spiralled from there into more personal topics such as Joly's classes, Combeferre's work at the free clinic, and Grantaire's art commission.

Half-way through a discussion on whether it was Grantaire's nose that didn't fit with his face or perhaps his face that disagreed with his nose, the cafe door's bell rang out. Whoever had chosen to open it completely disregarding the closed sign in the window, pushed the door wide open and walked in, shutting it behind them.

Enjolras, as always, had done exactly what he said he would do.

Gone were the sunshine curls that had once framed his face. Instead the hair was now cropped closely to the sides and back of his head. There were, however, still wavey tendrills of hair on top of his head that he had tried to push to the side and out of his eyes.

It was different, his friends thought as they stared, mouths agape. Although, he didn't look too bad. In fact, appearance wise, he still passed as attractive and would still turn pleanty of heads. That was something he could possibly be pleased with.

Enjolras looked more than disgusted with himself.

 

 

 


End file.
